


【英A】Save me

by jiangdongceyu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangdongceyu/pseuds/jiangdongceyu





	【英A】Save me

从热汽氤氲的浴缸中迈出来，亚修呼了口气，任由水流从上到下淌了一会才缓缓取了白色的睡衣披在身上。  
侧过脸看着洗手台前的镜面，不知何时铺了一层厚厚的水雾。他将贴在额前的刘海拨弄开，半厌恶半欣赏地盯了一会自己的脸，扯出一个不怎么好看的笑，随即拉开浴室的门，感受到了冬季室内壁炉带来的干燥又热情的温度。  
奥村英二正坐在床头，对着一盏灯研究着手中的东西。亚修走上前去拉住他的手腕，见英二紧张地缩了一下，攥紧拳头，不禁垂眸笑起来，“那是什么？”  
说来有些难为情……  
英二干笑两声，有些不好意思地挠挠后脑，缓缓将掌心摊开，“今天下午的时候……从车门缝里取出来的一颗子弹。”  
“子弹？那有什么好新鲜的？”亚修将身体撑在床面上面对着英二逐渐靠近，“你要是喜欢的话我这里有很多。”  
“啊，不是……”英二微微往后躲了一下，“这颗子弹是金色的。”他摸了摸那光锐的弹头，回忆着仿佛上一秒刚刚经历的逃亡，这枚子弹破过席卷起来的风沙，笔直地飞穿过来，“要不是当时你反应快，它现在应该把我……”  
他心有余悸地摸了摸自己的胸口，接着便被亚修掐着手腕按在一边。  
他从浴室出来，洗过的头发还没擦干，此刻有细小的水珠顺着黏在一起的发丝滴落下来，肩膀和脖子下面的浴袍上有一块湿掉的痕迹。  
“跟我这么长时间，你唯一有长进的大概只有乌鸦嘴了。”亚修眯起眼睛似笑非笑地盯着英二，直到他脸上慢慢开始堆积红晕，又得寸进尺似的更加靠近，“他们的目标是我，要不是你试图去挡，也不会那样。”  
亚修漫不经心地说话时，舌尖伸出来舔了一下唇角。英二的视线立刻被骗了过去，呼吸都缓了半拍，不知是猝于紧张还是慌于撩拨。  
而就在他恍神的时候，亚修却扣住他的手，动作中似乎带了些压抑的情绪，灵活的小指将他手心那颗碍事的子弹拨弄到一边，身体跨坐在了他的腿上。  
英二僵硬了一下，终于意识到这是要做什么了。  
“……你的头发还是湿的。”说完英二才意识到自己太笨，不解风情，后悔得连耳朵都要红起来。  
亚修挑了一下半边眉毛，看到英二的下唇因紧张都有些发白了，一紧张就喜欢咬，不管做几次这样的事情似乎都像处子一样，真是可爱。  
他挺起腰向前，直接跪在英二的胯骨上去解他的裤子，有发丝掉落下来便无所谓地往耳后一拨弄，“没关系，反正一会还会弄湿的。”  
他们刚经历了一场死里逃生，身体上极度疲惫，精神却异常兴奋，似乎只有性爱这一种方式才能将之宣泄出来，亚修的动作竟有些乱，浴袍本就松散，稍微一动作胸前就袒露出一片。欧洲人的皮肤白皙，英二的视线贴在上面便不忍挪开，直到亚修意味暧昧地摸了一把英二的腰，接着又向下划弄过去——  
那里已经被撩拨得兴奋起来了，布料下面撑起了一个弧度，而亚修却偏偏碰了一下后便不再去“照顾”，只是捧起英二的脸笑了一下，半诱半忍地缓缓贴近。  
每次亚修用带着那种意味的眼神看他，英二总是不能控制自己的心跳，好似上了紧紧的发条，一松开便动得飞快，极易被撩拨起来。  
他实在忍不住动作主动去亲吻，闭上眼睛，双手环在亚修的腰后，隔着浴袍隐约能摸到一节一节的脊椎，在低头和他接吻的时候就凸出得更明显了，让他想起中学的时候他随校参观过鲸鱼的骨骼，占据了大半个场馆，从这一头到那一头弯曲着摆放，好似海底神秘的城墙。  
那时候他刚结束了一场失败的比赛，做什么都心不在焉，他插着耳机无所事事地游荡到了这里，周围有人指着它议论，也有人开着闪光灯拍照，可那根骨骼却始终保持着死者的寂落，安静地躺在那里，孤独感仿佛漂浮在空中的粒子，不一会便将周围的声音堵得严严实实，而英二于人影穿梭之间，仿佛听到了一声来自深海的、请求救赎的长鸣。  
“……唔！”  
唇角处忽然传来一阵疼痛，回过神来，亚修正有些不悦地盯着他，好似在责备他刚刚一瞬间的走神。  
于是他“不打自招”地开口：“我想起之前在日本的时候……”  
“嗯，”亚修低声应着，却没有停下手上的动作，他低头扯掉了腰间那根带子，身后的睡衣滑落下去，露出了半截好看的脊梁。  
“我……”  
等等、他刚刚要说什么……看到亚修光裸的上身那一刻，脑子里面的东西一时间全都忘了，他半张着嘴木讷好久，亚修看到他这样的表情却笑了出来，“想回去吗？”他又向前贴近了一分，撑着上身去摸床头边的柜子，“你早该有这个想法，我可以找人送你们离开。”  
……不是的！  
可是一到嘴边又不知如何做解释了，他眼睁睁地看着亚修从抽屉里面摸出一小瓶东西。  
这种偏僻地方的小旅馆，屋子一间比一间破旧，但该有的东西一样都不会少。亚修握着那小瓶润滑剂，直接用牙齿撕开了包装，打开后倒在手掌了一些，隔着昏暗的灯光能看到那些液体要顺着指缝淌下去似的，还有一股香甜到反让人感到劣质的味道。  
然后他撑着身体，向自己身下探去，抹开的时候皮肤上都被沾上凉意，可他只是皱了一下眉，便找到入口向里面推。  
在浴室里亚修就已经借着水流扩张了一些，这润滑剂虽然味道不好闻，效果还是有的，只是这个贴在一起的姿势自己弄起来真是费劲，身后还有手绕过侧面在抚摸着他敏感的后腰，不一会他就觉得燥热不堪，额上出了一层薄薄的汗……真麻烦。  
于是他停下动作不再继续，转过脸来却看到英二正死死地盯着他，眼神和呼吸都是隐忍又期待的，捉弄人的坏心眼忽然就生长了出来，他摸回了刚刚被丢在一边的瓶子又挤了一手油腻的液体，趁英二来不及躲，扯开他的裤子抹了上去。  
他的日本情人脸皮实在是太薄。亚修套弄了两下英二便使劲将他推开，紧绷着脸上的表情，可喘息却乱了，连声音里都带着不能控制的沙哑欲望，在亚修手中好一会才想起要说什么：“这样、会不会戴不上那个……”  
亚修瞬间就听懂了英二不好意思继续说的东西是什么，有股情绪想跟烟花棒一样突然点燃，接着又被扔进水中缓缓沉下去。他有些恶劣地压上去用吻封住英二多余的话，将那些液体顺着顶端慢慢向下涂满后顺畅地套弄了好一会，直到对方喘息个不停，才咬着他柔软的耳垂轻声说：“太麻烦，不要戴了。”  
/  
话虽这么说，可当他真的扶着硬挺的茎身咬牙坐下去的时候，亚修忽然就有点后悔了。  
他从来不惧怕疼痛，更何况在这种事情上他曾受过更可怕的折磨。只是这种主动的体位他也没太有经验，坚硬的前端要怎么塞进去……他试探着磨了好久，寻了个将腰胯彻底放松的姿势，才勉强将后穴撑开。  
可就是因为这样……前段含进去，后面进入的时候他根本没法阻止。英二的胸膛剧烈起伏了两下，忽然紧扣住他向里面撞，亚修忍不住爆了句脏话，额头上的筋都凸出来了，这样直接肉贴着肉嵌在一起，绞动的内壁都能感受到身体里面性器上盘踞的血管在跳动，一下子插到了最深，连血液似乎都要喷薄而出，视线瞬间就有些恍了。  
好在英二好像还没意识到他狼狈到这个程度，下面忽然被滚烫的软肉没过，他只觉得头皮发麻了一阵，待到那股最难耐的冲击被忍过去，他拨开亚修的刘海主动去吻他的眼睛，好像戴着洁白的手套用绒布擦拭美丽的宝石，直到亚修低哑着回应，他才缓缓挺动了一下腰。  
撕扯感终于让人恢复了神志。亚修环住英二的脖子，忍着那股酸胀开始晃动身体，每次推进去的时候大腿都会用力，一用力就会夹紧，连带着体内的软肉都会死死地贴紧入侵的东西，  
这个姿势进入得太深，有东西塞在身体里的感觉就格外明显，带着液体动起来没有阻力只有厮磨，碰到要命的点快感也很直白，连腰都会不住地颤抖起来。  
可他竟莫名喜欢这样，在纠缠中他们势均力敌地相互占有，胀痛和快感都有准备，还能看清对方失神的表情，从小腹到胸膛再到唇吻，没有一处不是紧贴在一起，好像将一束温暖的光抱在怀里，可以任意怜爱。  
混乱中不知是谁的手扯了一把床单，金属滚落的声音突兀地散开在房间之中，那颗金色的子弹闪过一丝寒芒后停在了冰凉的地板上，而沉溺在情事中不能自拔的人却无心去在意。  
英二的手从亚修光裸的后背一路向上，摸到蝴蝶骨在背后撑起的两处弧线停顿了下来，好似天使折掉羽翼后留下的痕迹，随即身下又被加紧，他看到亚修的眼睛好像有些湿了，欲念压过了一切，不住地想要更深入地爱抚。  
他搂住亚修的腰，让他更靠近自己，这样更紧贴的角度能顶到最舒服的位置，他慢慢动作着，看着异国的情人时不时发出低缓的呻吟，像只发情的猫一样承受着宠溺和情欲，不自知地勾引着滚烫的视线，直到战栗的感觉缓缓布满全身，像张巨网一样将他裹得严严实实，快感堆积在身体某处忽然失控，他抓住亚修试图撑在床面上的手腕，忽然翻身将人压到身下。  
亚修被抢走主动权，笑着舔吻了一下英二因喘息而格外殷红的嘴唇，语气中带着满足的懒散，“这就受不了了？”  
面对这样的语言调戏，英二终于学会了置若罔闻，只是嘴唇还会不由自主地绷紧了一下，接着他小心地推开亚修的腿重新抵进去。这样做起来很顺畅，他试探了几下很快找到了正确的位置，接着便随着想要的节奏向里面抽动起来，而亚修也不吝啬回应，他抓着床单呻吟了一会，忽然感觉到双手被抚摸着渐渐扣紧——  
那动作太过温柔，却反而让亚修恍神了许久。  
他看到昏暗中那双黑色的眸子正明亮又坚定地看着他，映着远处床头的光，好似灵魂深处孕育着一簇火，照亮生长在黑暗中绝望无措的流浪者。  
“亚修……”他低声呼唤着名字，穿过这片旖旎的空气进入到耳中竟会如此动人。  
一瞬间像被人按住了暂停键，所谓的爱情，透过漫长无尽的黑夜，忽然照进了他绚烂却支离破碎的生命，沦陷不过就是穿过一条缝隙重获新生的事情。  
他试图让自己埋在情欲里面，忽然开始幻想不切实际的东西。  
如果可以，他也想像英二口中所讲述的日本这个年龄的青年们一样，牵着爱人的手，外面晴空万里，可他们却偏偏乐意躲在隐蔽的地方，守着温室里的花朵和伊甸中的书籍虚度光阴……但命运却在他的长梦之外给了他致命一枪……  
不、至少可以让英二回到他该有的生活。  
亚修混乱地喘息着，极力配合着动作生疏的情人。说来真是见鬼……他没有章法，也没有要命的技巧，可交合的感觉就是让人窒息。快要到临界点的时候他反而感觉到英二的动作变得小心起来，翻覆在情欲之中他艰难地意识到了什么，他艰难地撑起上半身，抓住英二已经凌乱的领口，以命令的语气挤出一句：“射在里面。”  
很明显感受到对方的动摇，亚修豁出去地咬了一下牙，抬高腿想要去勾住英二的腰，却先一步被人揽住狠狠撞倒了最深处，紧接着里面细密地碾动着，水声中夹杂着床铺剧烈晃动的声音都被淹没了似的，亚修在汹涌的快感中沉浮，只看了一眼英二那几近沦陷的样子便忽然逃离一般侧过头去，闭上眼睛承受着这股汹涌而来的滚热浪潮，心脏的跳动仿佛从未如此鲜活过。  
/  
深夜的明月被一层乌云压过，本该睡熟的人于黑暗中忽然睁开眼睛。  
亚修皱了一下眉，小心地将手腕从英二的臂间抽出来——这个人睡着的时候总会无意识地靠近他，毫无防备，脆弱又令人动心。  
亚修对着他的脸发愣了一会，眼底的温柔像一滩变换的水，慢慢变得沉重深邃，最终化作一片坚韧决绝的光彩。  
他轻声下了床将自己关进浴室，把身体里面外面的狼藉全都清理干净，站在床边看了好久，刚要离开，脚下踩到了什么东西——  
那是一颗金色的子弹。  
亚修将它拾起来端详了一会才放进口袋，不敢再去回头，他忽然拉开门，离开的时候只觉得眼眶发酸，心脏好像在跳动的过程中磨损出了伤口，每跳动一下都会疼痛。  
/  
小镇的僻静角落，几个小混混聚在一起，领头的那个忽然将手机摔在桌子上，险些打翻带着污垢的酒杯，“什么狗屁任务，我们跟了这么久，最后头只是让我们送一个人去日本？”  
“会不会是人质？如果很难搞的话我们是不是要多带些家伙？”  
“难说，可是头要我们保证他平安……”  
……  
另一边，亚修下意识地去从口袋中寻找自保的东西却抓了个空，他站在旅馆前苍凉的公路上回望了一眼，最终含着浅笑，朝着夜色深处离开了。  
他带走一颗子弹，留下了一把枪、一个吻，和睡梦中的情人不曾听到的“我爱你”。  
伤痕累累的野猫爱上了懵懂干净的人类少年，从此如获救赎一般开始了新的生活，为了守护和自由，他甘愿用生命去换。

-fin-


End file.
